NECESITO AYUDA PARA ENCONTRAR UN FIC
by Ell Phakig
Summary: Hace un tiempo leí la mejor fic aquí pero la perdí y no he podido encontrarla. De verdad es hermosa, si pudieran entrar y ayudarme, dentro la describo lo mejor que puedo. Lo agradecería demasiado


Necesito ayuda para encontrar un fic

Lo leí hace un tiempo y no lo he vuelto a encontrar. Trataré de contarles lo más que recuerdo de éste.

Arnold y Helga tenían entre 16/17 años. Arnold había pasado una temporada en San Lorenzo para convertirse en un "hombre" pero extrañaba su hogar, por lo que regreso. Helga por su parte no recuerdo exactamente lo que había pasado con ella porque creo que la estoy confundiendo con otro fic, pero creo que vivió un tiempo en Paris con su madre y hermana, pero al final volvió a vivir con su padre porque aún estaba enamorada de Arnold, aunque honestamente no estoy segura.

La cosa es que Arnold se enamora de Helga, pero enamorado realmente, y Helga tras pensárselo un poco decide andar con Arnold y formalizan su relación. Inclusive hay un capitulo donde Phoebe anima a Helga a salir con Arnold y le compra un vestido para que vayan a su cita.

Gerald inicia a desconfiar sobre esta relación. Primero se afronta a Helga y después a Arnold, pues le parece casi imposible que ambos estén tan enamorados, siendo tan jóvenes y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que Arnold no revelo sus sentimientos por Helga, sino que años después de su niñez y además lo hizo de una forma muy repentina y con mucha intensidad.

Arnold por su parte está seguro de que Helga es su verdadero amor, pero una chica ha estado apareciendo en sus sueños atormentándolo

Resulta que mientras Arnold vivió en San Lorenzo salió con una chica, pero la termino cuando volvió a casa. La chica parece perseguirlo en sus sueños, haciéndolo sentir culpable por soñar con ella estando enamorado de Helga. En uno de estos sueños él se enfrenta a la chica, quien le explica que Arnold en realidad es el dios de la vida, quien hace miles de años se enamoro de un alma mortal. Sin embargo, él debía estar destinado a estar con la diosa de la muerte. Ella estaba tan celosa de este amor que hizo sufrir a la mortal asesinándola, asegurándose así de que el dios de la vida se olvidará de ella. Sin embargo, el dios de la vida seguía trayendo de vuelta el alma de su amada, y cada vez que hacía eso, la diosa celosa martirizaba y asesinaba a la mortal. Esto ocurrió durante miles de años. Inclusive se revela que el dios de la vida tomo la forma de Victor Hugo y la mortal nació bajo el nombre de Juliette Drouet (la amante de Victor Hugo) quien fue condenada a sufrir toda la vida viviendo un amor que no podía ser correspondido ya que Victor Hugo estaba casado y con hijos en ese entonces y ella tuvo que vivir amándolo a escondidas escribiéndole cartas.

El dios de la vida, harto de esta situación decide renunciar a su divinidad y convertirse en mortal para poder vivir con su amada. Años después un niño nacería en una tribu en San Lorenzo. Al momento de su nacimiento un volcán hizo erupción (Provocado por la ira de la diosa de la muerte) quien al ver que el volcán se detuvo al nacer este niño y entender que su plan (de matar al niño) había fallado, decide nacer bajo la apariencia de una niña más de la aldea, esperando a que su momento llegara para poder quedarse con quien su "destino" la había unido

Sin embargo, el amor que estos dos tenían durante milenios, los unió nuevamente. Arnold y Helga habían encontrado su camino juntos.

Eso explicaba el porque Helga sentía un amor tan profundo e intenso por Arnold, escribiéndole hermosos poemas aún siendo una niña, y explicaba por qué Arnold siempre quiso proteger a Helga y el amor tan grande que sentía por ella y el cual se había ido fortaleciendo en los capítulos pasados. Lo ultimo que leí es que la diosa de la muerte, encerrada en el cuerpo mortal de la joven de la tribu estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para terminar el amor entre Helga y Arnold, o si fallaba, asesinarlos

Si alguien sabe que fic es apreciaría demasiado que me ayudaran. Lo leí aquí mismo


End file.
